Unbreak My Heart:REWRITE!
by shojen12
Summary: L comes to terms with his feelings for Light. Are his feelings hatred...or something else. SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25 OF THE ANIME! Rated M for language, mature themes, and implied lemon.


**A/n: I was listening to **_**Hallelujah **_**by Rufus Wainwright when this depressing story popped up. **

**Warning: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25 OF THE ANIME! Yaoi and Language. Don't like yaoi, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or the song Hallelujah. These belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

It's ironic, really. Light…no, Kira, as he's known to the world...is someone I've grown attached to. Why does it have to be this way? I feel... a strong emotion towards him. What is this emotion? Is it hate, anger, or it could it possibly be...love. _No! It's not that! I don't love- _But,even if he did love me back, it'd just be an act. A fucking act. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was standing on the roof, thinking about how I was going to die soon. I knew I was; I felt it deep inside me, all the way to my bones. All of a sudden it started to rain. My mind told me to go inside, but my body told me to stay. Then you appeared. Standing there a concerned look on your face. I knew it was fake. You were never concerned for my well-being. You wanted me dead. You asked why I was doing here all by myself. _"I don't know, Light! Maybe because I want to. Maybe because I know that 95% you are Kira and the rest is just the evidence I need to convict you. Maybe I'm here because I have a strange, foreign emotion towards you and it hurts so much! I can't even look at you! Can you tell me why I feel like this?" _I wanted to say but I ended saying something about hearing bells ringing. You though I was crazy. You then tried to convict me that you had fallen for me. "Yeah right," I said with my back to him, "I know it's an act. And know that you're Kira but refuse to admit it. Why don't just admit-"

You interrupt me by saying, "But I'm not-" "Stop. Screwing. Around. Light." I say through my teeth. "I know you are Kira. Just admit it. I won't turn you in. I can't. Today is the day I die and you win." "Don't say that! L…always wins." "STOP FUCKING SCREWING WITH ME! YOU'RE LYING! YOU EVEN LIED WHEN YOU SAID YOU LOVED-" I was cut off when a soft pair of lips crashed into mine. My dam emotions broke at that point. A single falls from my eye and I…push you away. I've hold back for far too long, so I did what I did best. I let you go. As the silent tears fell along with the rain, I let go of my feelings for you. My anger, my frustration, my sadness, and…my love for only you, Light.

After my mini breakdown, you dragged me inside to the building, saying I was going to catch a cold if I stay out there any longer. I follow without complaint. We both grab some towels to dry off. I walk over to where you are drying off and start to help you. "Wh-what are you doing?" you ask. "Repenting for my sins. I can give you a foot massage while I'm at it. I'm actually quite good at it." "Ow." "Sorry." Water continues to drip from my face into a puudle on the floor but I don't bother drying myself up. You were probably enjoying that. L, your biggest enemy, was bowing at your feet. "Hey you're still wet." You grab a towel and half-heartedly pick up the water from my hair. "Sorry." "L..." I look up and all of a sudden your lips are on mine again. I resist at first, knowing what you were after, but I thought to myself, _What the hell? I'm going to die anyway, might as well go in style. _So iIstopped resisting and gave in to you. To Light. To Kira. What we did that day I will not mention. It's too...personal and painful to even write down. Two things happen at that moment: 1) I submitted myself to Kira and 2) My heart shattered into tiny, delicate shards. But I remained calm and collected throughout the...event that happened. When we-no when you were done, you got up and acted like nothing happened. Even though I did not want to, I got up from the cold floor and put back on my clothes. Then my phone rang. _This is it. The final-no, this is _NOT _final battle battle between L and Kira. Near and Mello will ssurely pick up where I left off._ I pick up the phone. It's Watari. "Hello." "L, the peperations to transfer the notebook have been made." "Okay, I'll be there." "Who was that?" "It was Watari." We head back to the main monitoring station.

After explaining my plan to capture Kira and solve this case once and for all, the alarms starting blaring. "Watari, what's wrong?! Watari-" Data deletion pops up on all of the monitors. _No, then that means... _"Everyone the shinigami-" All of a sudden, my heart stops. _So this is how it ends. A heart attack. _I fall to the floor but you catch me before I hit the ground. You hold me and watch me as my eyes close for one last time. _So I was right. Light is Kira. But I..._ The last thing I see before I close my eyes is your twisted face smiling at me. Goodbye Light Yagami and see you soon. In hell.

Love,

L Lawliet.

* * *

**A/n: Yes, I know it's sad but I was listening to a sad song when the idea came up. Please review at the bottom.**

**Oh, and for all of you that read my other story, Strange Circumstance, the sequel is in the making and will be uploaded shortly. That is all.**

***Edit 10/10/12: I wasn't happy with the way it truned out so after a few weeks of consideration, I decided to re-write it. Please let me know if it went from crappy to crappier or it actually seems like it was better.**


End file.
